Eggs, Like Eggy
by The Queen Of Anything
Summary: Apparently eggs are an Easter tradition. The Eggy part probably isn't. Eggy, Fax.


**So I knew I wanted to do an Easter one - shot. And I'm sitting in my room, going, "Update It Must Be Fate, or write a cute, Faxy, Easter scene?" And then, "How do I even relate Fax to Easter?!" And then it hit me. It didn't have to focus on Fax…. (at least, not exclusively.)**

* * *

MPOV

"Mmmmm," I murmured into Fang's mouth. We were laying on his bed, half kissing, half cuddling. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was laying on his chest. I really just wanted to stay like this forever.

The flock was currently staying at my mom's house. It was spring break, so Ella was home from school. The entire week had been so much fun. We'd been basically doing nothing (productive, anyway) the past four days, but it was somehow still really enjoyable.

I nuzzled my face into Fang's neck, and he pulled it up so he could kiss me again. We were just starting to get into it when -

"Hey Fang - ew! Sucking face! Ew ew ew!" Gazzy exclaimed from the doorway.

Fang rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Gazzy?"

"Dr. M wants you guys to come downstairs. We're painting eggs!"

Painting eggs? Why would we even do that?

"Painting eggs? Why would we even do that?" Fang asked. Huh. It was slightly creepy how in sync we are.

"It's some kind of Easter tradition," Angel said, skipping past us on her way down to the kitchen. Well, ok then. I'm going to pretend this is totally normal. Which compared to a bunch of flying kids, I guess it is…

We headed downstairs with Gazzy, where Mom had a bunch of eggs on the table, along with glasses filled with colored dye.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just dip the eggs in the colors that you want," my mom said.

"It's really fun, Max!" Ella said enthusiastically, entering the room. And by the way Iggy turned bright red, he definitely knew she was there. Everyone noticed too - Nudge and Angel giggled at my sister and Iggy, Gazzy fake gagged, I smirked, and Fang just raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, guys?" Ella asked at our weird reactions.

"Nothing, Ella," Angel giggled.

I saw my half sister look at her suspiciously, but she didn't question it any further, just sat down next to Iggy. Which of course warranted more giggling, but Ella just ignored it this time.

You see, Ella and Iggy liked each other. And everyone knew it. But they were both, well, not to sound hypocritical, but they were too stubborn to admit it to each other! And while at first I was majorly creeped out by my brother and sister liking each other, I knew they weren't actually related. And then the idea of them being together grew on me until even I wanted them to admit their feelings to each other.

But for now they're both just ignoring the obvious.

We painted our eggs, innocently joking around. When we were done, they had actually turned out pretty good. Mine was a cool blue color, Fang's was dark purple (there was no black dye), Iggy's was a whole rainbow of colors, Nudge's was a pretty sunset color, Gazzy's was green, Angel's pink, and Ella's orange. This was actually pretty fun.

But then it actually got interesting.

Nudge suddenly gasped loudly. We all turned to her, and she blushed. "Sorry, guys. I just realized something. That's all."

"What?" I asked.

Nudge shook her head. "Something."

By the way Angel was laughing it had to be something good. I folded my arms over. "Spill."

Nudge laughed nervously, looking at Ella and Iggy. "That we're painting eggs, and eggs are like Eggy!"

Um. Was I supposed to know what that meant?

Angel was cracking up now. "That's Ella and Iggy's ship name!"

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"A ship name," Nudge explained. "Is when two people either are dating or should be dating, so you combine their names into one. Like how Fang and Max would be Fax!"

I blushed a little at that last part, but that was nothing compared to Ella and Iggy's faces. They were BRIGHT RED, and their expressions were priceless.

Ella's mouth kind of hung open for a moment, then she quickly exclaimed, "I should NOT be dating Iggy!" And stormed out of the room. Woah. Drama queen.

Iggy's face fell a little. Ok, a lot. "Iggy, don't worry. She's just embarrassed. She does want to date you." Angel said, trying to cheer him up.

Iggy looked hesitant for a moment, before smirking a little. "She thought that?"

"Yup."

Iggy turned on his heel, and left towards Ella's room. I know it's wrong to spy, but I have no shame in saying that we all followed him. After a minute, of course, so he wouldn't know we were watching.

When the five of us listened outside Ella's door, we heard Iggy say softly, "Ella, they're right. Will you go out with me?"

Nudge looked like she was about to burst in excitement, and I had to say, I was pretty excited about them getting together, too.

Except…. Ella wasn't saying yes. Which put a major flaw in the whole, "Ella and Iggy dating" thing that everyone was going crazy about.

But she hasn't said no either…. I peeked around the doorway. And as much as I wanted them together, well I hadn't really wanted to see this. And by this, I mean, Iggy and Ella celebrating their (silent) agreement to date by passionately kissing. Ew.

Gazzy came up next to me. "Max, what are they -" he broke off suddenly, yelling, "Ew! Iggy and Ella are sucking face! Ew!"

They immediately broke apart, and Iggy glared at his friend. Fang chuckled. "Get used to it, Ig."

After a second though, Ella leaned back up to kiss Iggy again. The rest of us quietly left the room, laughing slightly.

Who knew eggs could lead to this?

* * *

** Happy Easter to any Easter celebrating people reading this! Or happy whatever else you celebrate. And if you don't celebrate anything, happy random Saturday.**

**Review!**

**- Queen**


End file.
